violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EMMA’S BIRTHDAY GONE WRONG
Mike: So we’re at the mall because it is Emma’s birthday. Emma: We will eat at Sweetfrog and get presents. Mike: Lets go! At Sweetfrogs... Alex: They only have chocolate and blueberry flavors. Cody: White people are being oppressed in this store! Mike: Really Cody? Heather: I will get some blueberry. Cody: YOU TOOK THE REMAINING BLUEBERRY!!! NOW I GOTTA HAVE NIGGER-FLAVORED CHOCOLATE!!! Everyone: CODY-FUCKING-MARTIN!!! Cody: What? Alex: You don’t say the n word! Ryan: You racist! Jake: You mad because you can’t have a screen glued to you all the time? Cody: No! Mike: Lets get the fucking ice cream and go! They go to Toys-R-Us Cody: I thought that place closed down! Mike: This is a bootleg store. Emma: I want to buy Hot Wheels. Cody: TOMBOY!!! Mike: Cody shut up! Heather: She can get Hot Wheels if she wants. Emma: I will also get the following: *PS4 Pro *20 PS4 Games *100 Barbie dolls *All of Drake, Kanye West, Travis Scott, Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, Beyoncé, Playboi Carti, and XXXTENTACION’s albums on CD and vinyl *100,000 Hershey bars *12,000 iPhone X and 20,000 AirPods Cody: There’s no way we can afford all of that! Ryan: This is a fanfic! It can be unrealistic! Jake: Lets go buy it. They now go explore the mall Cody: I hate this! This was a disaster! Mike: Shut up! Emma: Look! Let’s go to the Coca Cola store! Cody bombs the store Mike: CODY!!! Cody: I WANT TO GO HOME!!! Heather: LET’S GO!!! Cody has to use the bathroom. The family decides to run away Cody: Where the hell is my family? Cody goes to an intercom Cody: At intercom Attention all white people! I’ve just lost my family! They are DaddyOFiveNiggers, MommyOFiveNiggers, JakeOBullies, RyanONormies, EmmaOSpoiledBrat, and AlexOGayBoy! If you know who these people are, let me know! Mike: CODY WE’RE HERE!!! Heather: IT’S A PRANK!!! Jake: AND YOU SAID THE N WORD AGAIN!!! Ryan: I AM NOT A NORMIE!!! Emma: Crying MY BIRTHDAY IS RUINED!!! Alex: AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Who do I have? Heaven and hell, my friend (My friend) I won't shed a tear Let them see me in pain again Hello (Hello), from the dark side in Does anybody here wanna be my friend? (My friend) Want it all to end Tell me when the fuck is it all gon’ end? (End) Voices in my head Telling me I'm gonna end up dead (Dead) So save me (Save me), before I fall (I fall) So save me, I don't wanna die alone (Alone) So save me (Save me), before I fall (I fall) So save me (Save me), I don’t wanna die alone Mike: HE SANG SAVE ME BY XXXTENTACION AND NOW EVERYONE IS DEPRESSED!!! Heather: LETS GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!!! In the car... Mike: Cody why did you have to ruin Emma’s birthday? Cody: Because it was ridiculous! Jake: But Emma ended up killing herself! Alex: And Logic’s 1-800-273-8255 didn’t save her! Mike: No games for a week, and you’re writing 300 sentences. Heather: When we get home, go to bed! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive Category:Birthday